


Cursed

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: If he could he would take it back.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Cursed  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Josh Levison/Nora Sergeant  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 116  
>  **Summary:** If he could he would take it back.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 6](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2106315.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/818491/818491_original.jpg)

As her hot tears burned his skin through the thin material of his shirt a look of horror crossed his face. Even though she was innocent and didn’t deserve any of this her time as a human was running out.

Josh’s arms were tight steel bands holding her close against his body as he whispered over and over, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.” He knew no matter how many times he said it or how very sorry he was it would never make up for what he had done to her.

He wished with every fiber of his being that he could take it back. But he couldn’t. She was cursed just as he was.


End file.
